Wolfram is what?
by oO0 neko518 0Oo
Summary: Yay! I'm going to have a little brother!" Greta exclaimed, Shinou is up to something, Murata is missing, Shori is bothered, yuuri is confused, wolfram is...Please read and review, Yuuram, MEOW! Enjoy!
1. Wolfram is Shattered!

**Author's note**: Hi guys! I'm back, school just started and we aren't that busy (Actually, I'm bored), today is the parent's orientation and we have no classes and I don't have anything to do. (Memorization and school papers set aside..:3) So please watch out for this fic, inspired by something… :3 By the way to those who are reading my other fic I'll try to udpate in a week since we are not that busy…By the way my first Kyou kara Maou fic!

Please read and enjoy! Feel free to give comments…:)

**Disclaimer:** If it's mine, I'll be sure to add more romance, but then, too bad it's far too impossible to be real. And if this is mine, I would not be writing in fanfiction, I would be making episodes…:3

* * *

"Yuuri!" a blond haired boy shouted through the hallways with stomping feet. Early in the morning, wolfram was busy fuming about yuuri 'flirting' with the new maid in the castle.

"Itetetete!" The blond haired beauty pulled the Maou by his ears as they left the maid giggling at the sight of them. Wolfram pulled yuuri into the garden, ready to give him a long lecture about flirting.

"You cheater! Were you always flirting behind my back!?" The boy with big emerald orbs and sun kissed locks exclaimed with anger and pointed Yuuri.

"But Wolfram, I was just talking to the new—" Yuuri started as he placed an apologetic face, trying to explain what is really going on. It was true, he was just talking to the new maid about her name and why she got transferred in the main grounds.

"Nonsense!" Wolfram shouted at the top of his lungs, he thought that yuri was just making an excuse.

"Why do you keep on doing this?!" The double black shouted back which startled the blond prince.

"Because I'm your fiance!" Wolfram made it again; he crossed his arms and turned away his head with a slight 'hmph!'.

"And what if you are my fiance?" Yuuri asked wothout thinking and gave his bethrothed a very questioning look after his demand.

"You're a cheater!" Wolfram said with his voice a little down but loud enough for yuuri to hear. He felt a bit rejected at the statement given off by Yuuri.

"For how many times I have to tell you I am not cheating!" Yuuri still shouted and never felt the unhappy aura of Wolfram in front of him.

"You are!"

"I am not"

"You are!"

"I am not"

"You are!"

"I am not"

"You are and I saw you!" Wolfram pointed yuuri with a reason.

"I am not because you understood it all wrong!" Yuuri was giving off his right on his side and gave wolfram a simple and true reason.

"Still, you are a cheater! Wimp!" Wolfram was a bit calm now, but still insisted on the fight with his fiance.

"Look, Wolfram, you are my friend…" Yuuri started with a loud voice looking directly at wolfram who seem to be listening carefully with his head bowed down. Wolfram saddened with the word 'friend' as he thought his world embraced with darkness but with a little hope on light on Yuuri's next statement.

"And I don't want to treat you more than that." Yuuri stated it in a firm but loud voice and did not realize what he had done with his so-called 'friend'.

With yuuri's final answer, that tiny light of hope was now gone. But still even if it came to this he will give him many chances and will never give up. The blond haired beauty was waiting for about four years now, but still he didn't get an answer. Wolfram felt hot liquid welling up in his eyes, tears were about to fall.

"Heika, I'm sorry for my rudeness, I remembered something that I should do, if I excuse myself now." Wolfram bowed his head and turned around, his back facing the young Maou. He stopped for awhile with tears brimming in his face and whispered "Wimp." As he ran with a fast speed.

"Wolfram—" Yuuri exclaimed as he tried to reach the blond when Wolfram already ran away. He felt something wet dropped in his hands as he looked up in the sky and saw a perfect weather in the afternoon sky.

'Wolf never called me heika before and what's up with that wet drops, no, wolfram wouldn't cry' Yuuri thought as he headed to his office where paper work is waiting for him.

* * *

Greta was making flower crowns in the garden when somebody with blond hair sat beside her.

"Shinou!" Greta greeted with a smile as she placed one handmade flower crown on shinou's head.

"My little sweet princess, why are you alone? Where are your fathers?" Shinou said as he caressed the little girl's hair gently with delight.

"Papa Yuuri is busy with paper work and Papa wolfram locked himself in their room an hour ago…" Greta looked sad as she added more flowers.

"Did they fought?!" Shinou asked in a sweet voice and help the princess arranged the flowers she picked.

"I don't know…but Papa Wolf is staying more often in the Library reading about a book made in the Bielefeld territory or something…" Greta smiled when she finished a crown of beautiful wolfram flowers.

"Oh! I remember!" Shinou was startled about something.

"What is it Shinou-chan?" Greta said excitingly as she grinned at the original Maou of Shin Makoku.

"Wolfram is the 666th born child in the line of von bielefeld, starting with me." Shinou chuckled at his ne nickname but then turned serious when he spoke about wolfram.

"And what's all about that?" Greta was super excited to know that for this seemed like a long-time adventure.

"It is said that a beautiful enchantress with golden locks and emerald eyes who was born after the 66th von bielefeld cast a gift and spell on her clan that whoever will be the 666th von bielefeld will be as of her beauty and will be blessed by children by his accidental bethrothed even with one simple contact like a kiss." Shinou said that like telling a long fairytale.

"It means that I can have a brother?" Greata's eyes showed joy and delight as she squealed out loud and jumped up and down. She didn't realized that she even hugged Shinou tightly.

"Shh…calm down, but he doesn't even know that himself yet, and please don't tell anyone, okay?" Shinou gave a smile and a pleading look towards Greta. But greta still couldn't identify that the original king's smile was a smirk.

The blond haired king is planning on surprising everyone and that includes Yuuri.

Greta just nodded overjoyed. She couldn't help it because all he thought was men couldn't give birth and her parents are two papas.

* * *

The dark black sky was eating up the orange and pink clouds taking domain of the heavens. Night came and the birds were early sleepers as the crickets began to sing their songs and hymns.

Yuuri, Wolfram and everyone was on the big table as they had their dinner. The maids started serving their food for supper.

"Are okay Wolf, dear, your eyes are red and you're pale." Lady Cecile asked her son with a worried tone.

"I am alright mom." Wolfram said in a low voice that surprised everyone. The blond haired mazoku never talked like that even if he's sick.

"Well, Lasagna said you skipped breakfast and lunch and never had snacks or tea…" Now that worried everyone when Cheri said that.

"Is there something wrong Wolf?" Yuuri asked the blond in a concerned tone.

'It's all your fault.'Wolfram thought. "Nothing." He said in a short while but still in a low voice.

"Now, if I can excuse myself." He said as he stood up with his food almost untouched.

"Wait." Yuuri caught Wolfram's wrist and felt that it burned a little.

"Let go of me" Wolfram demanded as the double black king freed his wrist.

After that they could do nothing but watch wolfram go and exit the room. No one dared to speak about wolfram after that.

Yuuri was walking through the hallways to his room when the rain started to fall and it get's stornger every minute. He was thinking about Wolfram's action lately. First, they agued about him being a cheater, then the blond called him 'heika' which was not nice to Yuuri's ears, then Wolfram skipped all meals and ate nothing, then Wolfram's hand felt…hot. Then it struck him… Maybe Wolfram was hot because he is…SICK!

The double black king didn't even realize that while thinking that his pace was getting faster and faster until he reached their room at no time.

He searched the room and found no Wolfram there. He even checked the baths still no Wolfram! This feels bad, something bad is happening and the rain outside agreed with a thunder clap.

Yuuri ran through the hallways and checked wolfram's old room, but he was not there. He entered the Library and only saw Gunter getting ready for his lessons for tommorow.

Yuuri had no choice and got back in their room and sat on their bed.

**_THUNDER CLAP_**

Yuuri's instincts told him to pushed the window curtains and see how bad the rain is. He observed the rain falling through the window, it is really THAT BAD. His eyes scanned through the flower fields and saw a figure sitting and leaning on the tree. Yuuri's black orbs widened when he saw the blue orb hanging on the chest of the boy and realized that it was wolfram.

The Maou hurriedly got out of the room and made it into the flower fields even in the hard rain. It was tooo difficult to see but his determination rushed through as he neared Wolfram.

He found the blond haired boy sleeping but with a hurt face, and one thing more, his face is all flushed. Yuuri tried to wake up wolfram but to no reaction, he was getting worried, Wolfram could only reply a groan. The young maou carried wolfram bridal style as he ran to the castle.

"Conrad, Gwendal!" Yuuri screamed for help as they reached the hallways. The double black checked for wolfram's forehead and found it burning hot.

In a minute all of them rushed to the royal couple as one of them rushed to call Gisela.

"Oh, my Wolf, dear," Cheri was so worried that she checked for his son's forehead and fount the temperature.

"What happened?" Gwendal asked and wrinkles were forming on his head.

"I was searching for him everywhere but then I couldn't find him so I returned to my room and I checked how the rain was going and saw him under the tree through the window." Yuuri said that in one breath.

"I'll take him to your room, please change your clothes, Yuuri" Conrad said handing the towels to the Maou as he carried his little brother.

"Shinou-chan is here to read me a story!" Greta said as he embraced the original king.

"Okay, okay but I have to tell you something about Wolfram first." Shinou said.

"Hai!" Greta said as she jumped on her bed.

"Wolfram will be gone for a few weeks and after that he'll start acting weird. When he starts acting weird, it means that he's pregnant." Shinou explained chosing the words he have to say for the little princess to understand.

"Really?! I'll wait until then! Yay!" Greta squealed as she closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

"Wolfram will be okay by tommorow, but he have to the day off for rest, I've seen him double the practice of his soldiers which started last week. It's over fatigue and because he was not eating properly, so this happened. But even if he has flu, I do not advice you not to sleep with him, please stay by his side, heika." Gisela explained as she left some medicine and exited herself out of the room leaving the royal couple behind.

"Wolf, you scared me." Yuuri held wolfram's hand and he didn't notice wolfram's smile. After that yuuri drifted off to wonderland.

Morning came and the birds started their chirping song, the sun woke up early today, and crickets drifted off sleeping by this time. Wolfram woke up earlier than Yuuri, as he got up and dressed himself in his usual uniform.

"Wolf…" Yuuri searched for his bedmate still with half-closed eyes.

"Wolfram!" He shrieked out when he didn't find any boy with blond curly locks beside him.

"Don't shout! It's still early in the morning" Wolfram was still pale with flushed face but he tried to act out as if he was well and okay.

"By the looks of you, you're already well!" Yuuri gave an exasperated sigh as he rushed himself to the bathroom to take his morning shower.

"Fool" Wolfram whispered but then smiled sickly.

Feeling dizzy, the blond haired boy walked slowly and carefully through the hallways and made his way to the garden to take his breakfast with Yuuri and Greta. He sat on one of the three chairs and his little princess arrived in two minute followed by Yuuri.

"Good morning Papa Wolf!" Greta greeted the blond as she climbed the chair and started eating. Yuuri and Wolfram started eating their breakfast too.

"Papa Wolf, I want a little brother, okay?" It struck them both and Yuuri was choking on his toast and Wolfram splurted out his tea.

"Heika, we have a guest." Gunter came as he requested for Yuuri's presence in his office and the double black left with his mentor.

"I guess that's not bad, but I can't give birth, Greta." Wolfram said bluntly in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"You will, I'm sure of that!" Greta said and that made Wolfram's eyes became as big as plates. But the blond looked at his child and saw the truth in her eyes but was even more shocked when he saw yuuri and a noble lady alone in his office through the window.

He ran and barged in into the office and saw Yuuri holding the young girl's hand.

"Come here!" Wolfram exclaimed as he pulled Yuuri out of the room by his ear.

"Itetetete!" Yuuri complained as they stopped a few meters out of the room.

"You really are a cheater!" Wolfram said.

"For the thousand time I am not!" Yuuri shouted his anger was rising.

"Why didn't you just break off the engagement?" Wolfram's head was bowed, he would not allow Yuuri to see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because you treasure you pride!" The young Maou shouted with a louder voice this time at the poor blondie.

"That's not the answer!" Wolfram said silently.

Wolfram felt the need and kissed yuuri in his lips softly as he felt his stomach spark. He thought this was the last.

Yuuri felt good but decided not to show it and continue to be angry.

"Why did you do that?!" Yuuri was fuming in anger.

"…" Wolfram hung his head low.

"Why do you keep on pushing, our engagement is just an accident! You embarrass me in front of many people! I hate you! You want to know my real answer! Huh! I really hate you! You're NOTHING to me!" Yuuri exclaimed as he poured it out now. He stopped at his tracks when he realized what he was saying.

Wolfram had his real wide, with tears brimming in his eyes continuously, it's like a thousand needles pricked his heart and daggers made a whole. Darkness was it all.

"I understand it now." Wolfram said as he smiled in pain feel unwanted, tears were nonstop flowing from his eyes. Yuuri had his eyes wide as he saw wolfram cry much.

"I'm really sorry, your Majesty" His tears keep on flowing as he ran away, he was getting dizzy, his head was feeling heavy and his breath seemed the hottest.

"Wolf, WAIT!" Yuuri said as he tried to catch up with him but then in a moment Wolfram disappeared.

Wolfram ran out of the castle and grabbed his white horse and he went to the lake but still he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, I have to leave you here, they will take care of you." He said between sobs.

Wolfram couldn't take the pain, he was fooled all this time, he had been waiting for so long, for what? For rejection, pain and suffering.

"I 'm sorry, I didn't know that I was just a hindrance, I'm really sorry for troubling you, Yuuri. I'm sorry and I love you…" Wolfram drowned himself in the lake as he closed his eyes and smiled.

'Be happy, Be a good king, Yuuri' that was the last thought before he lost his consiousness.

"Ara!" Miko shouted as she saw a girl with long blond hair with long eyelashes on the bath tub with a weird suit.

'She is……'

* * *

**TBC! Please push that button! Flames are available!!!! :3**


	2. Wolfram is a Girl?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I wanna update fast so I decided to try and type this story. I'm sorry for the wrong spelling last chapter, heck! The Microsoft Word's gone crazy! There is this super duper weird idea in my mind and it happened to be this story. Haha! I'm gonna mix up some humor in this. Heck! I'm going crazy! Thanks to those who left their reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything! Heck! Why do you keep on pushing that! I would make episodes if this is mine...:3

* * *

"Ara!" Miko was shocked with what she saw on the bath tub. A young girl about Yuuri's age, with long curly golden locks and fair smooth skin, who was wearing a weird blue military uniform.

'She is......Wolfram?' Miko Shibuya thought.

Yuuri's mother came closer to the girl to confirm her thoughts as she shoved of some hair out of her face. Her face was really smooth, and hot. She soaked wet and sleeping, no unconscious. Wait! What did you say?! Hot!

(A/N: I used 'she' for wolfram here, you see he became a girl like the enchantress I mentioned in chapter one...:3)

Oh no! Miko realized that Wolfram's cheeks were burning and she checked the temperature of the blond soldier's head. Wolfram is burning! She was alarmed and she carried a suprisingly light wolfram into Yuuri's bedroom. Was she even a boy before? Boy's are heavy, for the last time she checked her mind, boys were never light.

She changed the blond beauty's thick clothes into one of Yuuri's big shirt with a happy smile on the center. The big loose shirt looked like a dress for Wolfram, it reached in her mid thighs.

Miko went to the Kitchen and prepared a damp cloth for the sick Wolfram. She was so delighted because she wanted a daughter and now she have one! And a beautiful one too who was engaged to her son, Yuuri.

She placed the damp cloth on the blond's forhead who was sweating furiously. After a minute the blond haired beauty opened her two big emerald orbs with difficulty.

* * *

I opened my eyes carefully and found white colored walls around me. Am I dead? Am I in heaven? I turned my head and saw earthly things. I saw a young looking girl, who appeared to be Yuuri's mom.

I

"Ano,..." I started with a difficulty in speaking. I can't clearly remember what happened, all I know is that Yuuri got mad at me and said 'you're NOTHING!'. Those words rang in my head continuously and I didn't even realized that tears were brimming from my eyes.

"Wolf-chan, why are you crying?" Miko held my hand firmly as I tried to sit up not minding the heavy thing in my chest. A damp cloth fell from my head. I eyed my clothing and noticed that it smelled like yuuri.

"Miko-san, did you ever feel being unwanted?" I finally caught my voice but still it sounds terrible.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Yuuri's mom saw the sadness and grief in the blond's emerald eyes. She could tell that something bad happened that hurt his son's fiance very much.

"Because..." I started and felt tears in my eyes as it blurred my vision, "Yuuri said mean things to me, he said he hates me so much and I am nothing to him. I feel like trash!" My eyes really cried the most now, my tears are pouring down from them, it seems unstoppable and I covered my eyes with my hands.

"That boy, I really don't understand him!" Miko shibuya said as she rubbed her temples. "Don't worry, I'll give him a lecture when he goes back home tomorrow." She gave me her sweetest smile that made me welcome and comfortable.

"Please don't do that for me, Yuuri will be sad if his mom scolds him." I said that as I felt bad for Yuuri, seeing him being scolded by his mom is the least thing I want to witness, despite the things he said to me, I still love him.

"Okay, but I'll just say a word to him." Miko smirked and she gave me a thumbs up. "You really love my son, Wolf-chan!" She continued and she smiled at me in approval. I smiled at her too and I felt accepted even if it is just his mother.

"Ano,sa, Wolf-chan?" She asked me with a questioning look and sly smile plastered in her face.

"Doushikatano?" I asked munching on the bread she gave a while ago, my head's so heavy that I laid back in the bed with my cheeks burning hot.

"How did you turn into a girl?" Miko Shibuya was VERY anxious and at the same time curious.

'Girl' I thought as I looked down and saw two big bulges in my chest that felt VERY heavy. I started to panic as I sat up and saw my reflection in the mirror that revealed a girl with long curly hair that has my eyes. I started to feel every part of my body and ended up in my private part where a bulge should be there. But then my fate tricked me and I saw nothing but an underwear of a girl. My world turned around as my cheeks got more burned red.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and my voice seem to shake the house, heard throughout the earth, and even in Shin Makoku.

* * *

"Ngyyeehhhh!" A white horse returned to the castle neighing at his best to seek attraction. Alfred, which was Wolfram's horse, returned back to report the disappearance of his master.

"Alfred!" Yuuri was the first one to recognize to neighing of his fiance's horse, at the sound of it, he concluded that something bad really happened.

"Ngyeeehhh, Ngyeeehh" Alfred raised his two legs attempting to jump and tried to say 'Master Wolfram is in danger!' . But no one can understand including Yuuri as he tried to guess what he was trying to say.

"You like to eat carrots?" Yuuri guessed as he made a goofy smile on his face.

"Ngyeh!" The white horse that belonged to Wolfram, shook his head constantly not approving his master's betrothed's answer, I mean guess.

"You're looking for wolfram?!" Yuuri tried again but now only with a smile,

"Ngyeh!" _'No, Wolfram's in danger, you Idiot King!' _he tried to tell yuuri, but all hecould do is neigh,

"Maou Yuuri! Yuuri heika!!!!!" Dorcascos came in shouting dragging a poor young man with him.

"What is it?" Yuuri said as he patted Alfred's hair with delight.

"This young man says that; a beautiful young man clad in a blue military uniform with blond curly locks and tantalizing green eyes came with that horse in the lake!" The bald servant said between pants as he finally caught with his breath.

"And then?!" Yuuri looked at them wanting to hear more as he realized that the person being described is Wolfram.

"That man was crying and he left his horse and went in the near bottom of the lake, but he didn't get out of the water!" The young man with brown hair and eyes said in a worried tone that alarmed the King.

Within the years, he knew that Wolfram is weaker than him, he was only good at swords and intelligent. He knew that even wolfram didn't realize that the blond was very sensitive and shy at some points and that includes his allergy to bear bee paint and the sea. Last time he checked wolfram get's sick in running water.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri was speechless, "...can't swim" as he came to realization and gritted his teeth.

"Tell Conrad and Gwendal I have to search for the selfish prince!" The double black King said as he had no choice but to ride his fiance's white horse to the lake.

When he was on his way, he thought about the blond soldier, he wasn't selfish at all, he was just pretending to be one. His betrothed puts his life on the line to save him, he even attempted and planned to be killed in Yuuri's hands when there was a problem in choosing the Maou. He was brave and strong to accept hundred rejections from Yuuri.

He arrived in front of the shinning lake, and quickly swam on it. He searched below and saw no sign of Wolfram, only fishes. He got out and breathed some air and he continued to search again but alas, he can't find any wolfram in the lake.

"Shit!" He cursed panting and tired as he got out of the water. Wolfram is not there anymore. What will he do if he found out that wolfram is dead? He cursed once more as he dismissed those thoughts! Wolfram can't be dead! He can't be!

Yuuri sat on the ground and he started to cry like a wimp. 'Wimp' he remembered his fiance always telling him that word.

A week had been gone and wolfram was still missing with no sign or trace of where he'd gone off to. Gwendal has to double the search party for wolfram and more wrinkles formed in his forehead. Conrad joined the search parties, to look for his dearly beloved brother. Cheri came home when she heard the news about Wolfram from Gunter's letters.

Yuuri was the most stressed, he can't sleep at night, his meals were always unfinished, and he can't concentrate with paper work. Greta was not a single bit worried, indeed, she had this smiling face that brightened up everyone. Yuuri decided to take a shower when the sun came down as the moon woke up in the brightest light.

"Oh, Wolfram..." he said as he made bubbles with his mouth in the hot waters. The double black king closed his eyes and felt the water in his baths swirling pulling him into a black hole.

* * *

"Oh, Wolf-chan you should go and take a bath to reduce your heat and please turn the air condition off." Miko said sweetly to the blond as she handed Wolfram two towels, a ladies' underwear, and a tooth brush.

"Arigatou, hahaue!" Wolfram began calling her 'mom' since yesterday. It was three days since he left Shin Makoku and ended up in Earth but still sick with her fever.

The blond haired beauty stoood up carefully and stood at her balance with care, avoiding the heavy effect on her head. She walked to the bathroom smiling at the prepared hot bath on the bath tub. She stripped all her clothes off, noticing her big breasts and 'that' part of a woman. She thought that why did her breasts have to be that big. She combed her still soft and silky curly hair that had telephone curls like those of her mom's.

Wolfram dipped her body into the the bath tub and felt the relaxing warm water that soaked her body. The blond beauty began to add more fragrance aroma of rose on the hot waters as the smell stayed on her skin. But then it startled the former prince to see the water bubbling in the tub. After fifteen seconds a boy with black hair and eyes came out NOT quite properly and ended up on top of Wolfram.

Yuuri coudn't believe his eyes, right in front of him, a beautiful girl with long telephone curls, and emerald eyes, and completely resembles Wolfram. The eye contact stayed for minutes as Yuuri came to realize that he was naked, on top a beautiful and also completely naked creature, who happened to be a girl.

5...

Wolfram couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't believe that Yuuri is here. The blonds mind started to shuffle again as she tried to answer all her questions with her gift of wisdom.

4...

"Wolfram..." Yuuri said unconsciously, loud enough for the blond to hear as the double black king was fascinated with the blond's perfect face. It looks smooth and soft to touch as her cheeks had a light tinge of red and her long curly eyelashes batted every two seconds.

3...

"Yuuri..." Wolfram responded not moving a single muscle, this young lass never thought any of this to happen. First, Yuuri turned her down, second, the lake transported her to Earth, third, she became a girl, and fourth Yuuri came.

2...

The young Maou sniffed softly enjoying the smell of the blond haired girl, under him, in a tub, naked. He didn't mind it anymore, but still he was concerned about this.

1...

Wolfram realized it in five seconds, that she is naked in front of a boy. With a body like that, who would not be seen by a guy, and NAKED!

0...

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

**TBC**! Oh I've got to thank all those who reviewed in the first chapter! I hope you like this chapter too. Please feel free to give ideas! meow! MEOW! yawn I'm sleepy. G' night!

**Gracias!**


	3. Wolfram is ready to let go!

**Author's note:** Waaah! I'm very very _**VERY happy! **_Thank you guys! I'm very grateful to the people who reviewed to my story! And I'm happy to know that you liked my story. I would like to give out my message to _**OfBloodandTears**_, senpai thank you very much! I am grateful and lucky enough, don't worry senpai, I'll send you the link of the tune I'll make. I would like to extend my gratitudes to _**sakuravalkyrie**_, who continuously greeted me two times with happy birthday, and to _**puffles44**_, who I dearly admire with own made fics of kyou kara Maou!, Anata wa hontou ni, sugoi!

Well this is the third chapter of my masterpiece 'Wolfram is a what?', and someone suggested that I should make a chapter with a 'hot session' and I want to tell that I can't make a scene like that. Because I just turned fourteen a few days ago and I'll make a replacement for that. So read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Oh! For Shinou's sake! This is not nice! For how many times I have to tell everybody that if I was the author of the story, I would be making episodes and not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

"KYAAAAHHH!" Wolfram shrieked when she realized that there a black haired boy on top of her who was intensely staring at her for over 3 minutes.

"Get out!!!" The blond haired beauty managed to let out a high pitch command as she shut her eyes tightly not convinced of what happened as her cheeks flushed pink with embarassment.

"Sumimasen! (I'm sorry!)" Yuuri shouted as he bowed twice and grabbed a towel and got out of the room in a fast pace. The double black king shut the door immediately when he was out of his bathroom.

"Ara! Yuu-chan are you there?!?" Miko shibuya said as she was likely near the room's door which was partially opened.

"Yes! Mom!" Yuuri said as he hurriedly put on his navy blue shirt and baggy brown pants with twelve pockets trying not to infringe his fashion rules.

"Mama, yuu-chan!" the self proclaimed 'Jennifer Hamano' barged in into his king of a son's room wherein he saw Yuuri sitting on his bed a bit confused while eyeing the things like the damp cloth and the thermometer on the desk on his bed side. He began to form a hypothesis that a person that was sick stayed in his bed while he was gone.

"Ano, excuse me..." Wolfram stuttered as she cut off the conversation of the mother and son shibuya. She came in pulling down the shirt up to her mid thighs because it reched only two inches down her butt, showing all her curves.

Yuuri was speechless staring at the girl in front of him, who seem unconversant for him. For living in 20 years this is the first time he saw a super and uber hot babe that looks exactly like wolfram. He noticed the looming of her legs which seemed perfect as it was shown in the milkiest shade of white. The blond beauty's golden locks were her assets as it came in a pair with her tantalizaing emerald green orbs.

Miko saw her son's reaction and smirked at it playfully and built up a wonderful plan of matchmaking. The loving mother saw the exciting moment as she giggled excitingly looking at the tension between the two lovers who seemed speechless at the moment. The aura between the two was turning into a secret romance with a lot of LUST!

"Ah! You're there Wolf-chan, please sit beside Yuuri for the mean time, I'm going to bring up tea." Miko shibuya smirked at them nicely as the middle-aged woman came with an evil plan. She planned to bring snacks up stairs and leave the two alone. She exited the room and giggled softly behind the door and through the stairs.

"Gomen..." Wolfram uttered as she sat on the edge of the bed as she tried not to blush, embarassed by the clothes she's wearing. It's the first time in her life, since she was a soldier, she wore a one piece clothing that showed a full view of her long milky and smooth fair thighs and legs.

"Wolfram...?" Yuuri let his lip quiver in shocked as his statement turned into a simple but interrogative question. The double black king was amazed and felt full of luck at the sight of the blond, and he can't help but blush at her clothes.

"Hm?" The blond haired girl let go of her grip in her shirt not knowing that her companion had a little sight of her laced pink underwear with ribbbons at the sides.

"Eh?!? You're Wolfram?!?" Yuuri stood up in a shock and realized now, that he had a full view of his fiancee's panties which Wolfram was unaware of.

"Ummm, kinda?!?" Wolfram uttered slowly with tinge of rose pink in her cheeks as she smiled slightly that looked VERY adorable for Yuuri, which made him seat properly but only 2 inches away from Wolfram.

"Eh!!!!!!!" Yuuri was now wide eyed and horrified but the same time he was happy that his fiance was now a girl.

"I don't really undeerstand what happened but when I woke up..." She paused for some moments and closed her eyes, "I've got this" Wolfram said as she squeezed her breasts lightly with a quick moan, and a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Ah!" At the scene in front of him, the lust inside of him GREW UP, he want to kiss her badly but he saw the confused look of his blond as he stopped himself fro doing that by closing his eyes shut tight. He stood up and walked to his closet and took his big white long sleeved polo.

"Here," Yuuri offered his fiance the polo shirt he got from his closet but Wolfram only looked stared at it, "You can change with this." He sighed as he pushed it gently unto wolfram's lap.

"Okay..." The ex-prince who was now a princess took it slyly and answered in a unsure statement.

Yuuri eyed his fiance as he sat on the edge of his bed and Wolfram stood up and went near his full sized irror which was only a meter far from the maou's location and started undressing herself carelessly. The blond girl with waist length curly blond hair lifted her shirt giving the young maou an exclusively full view of her pink with white laces panty.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-o-o-o...." His words stuttered as the blond saw this and looked at him with a questioning face.

"Doushite?" Now, this was like wolfram, so careless at some things, but didn't even complain at times.

"Y-you're gonna change here?!" Yuuri's face was like a tomato as he looked away and asked the question hardly.

"Um...yeah." The ex-prince was now only in her bra and underwear, "Is there a problem?" She asked quite in a cute and adorable manner that the maou felt the blood on his nose is going to burst any minute now.

"Truthfully, there is,... Why are you changing in front of me!?" Yuuri felt the blood drip from his nose quite early as he tried to stop it from flowing.

"Are you okay?!?" Wolfram saw the blood on her fiance's nose as she neared in front of him, still on with her underwear. The blond neared up to yuur's face and bent down checking unto his nose. Little did Wolfram know, that she was making Yuuri feel a bit of her BIG chest.

"Wimp, you frightened me!" Now, that was wolfram! She did a smack on Yuuri's forehead but that's a light one.

"Ano, Wolf, can you change now,..." The king was feealing uneasy as his face was still as red as that of a tomato's peel.

"Ah...okay!" The blond haired girl hurriedly placed the polo on her and did the buttoning and made the top two buttons free.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"It's open, Mom!" Yuuri said as he opened the door for his mom, sweat dropping at the sight of his mom wearing bunny ears.

"Ooof!" Wolfram fell on the bed quite in a hard way as she held her head, the blond haired girl felt dizzy again and she sat down gently not show anyone in the room that her sickness was finally taking over her again.

"Are you alright?!" Yuuri asked in a mono tone as he helped his mother place the parfaits and desserts including the tea on the table located at the western side of the room.

"Don't worry, I will be..." That sentence sound unsure as the blond haired girl breathed in with her cheeks flushed in heat, she reached for the remote and adjusted the temperature of the air conditioner, making the room colder. In three days of time, Yuuri's mother taught her how things work in the house with her knowledge and intelligence. Latest technologies were easy to learn, that's what she thought when she first tried cooking in the oven.

"Oh! Wolfie, I'm sorry..." Miko walked fast to the blond as she laid wolfram to the bed gently, and felt her head which was again, HOT.

"What's the matter, mom?" Yuuri reached for his mother's shoulder and Miko looked at him profusely.

"I forgot to tell you that your medecine is in the closet..." Her instincts were right, wolfram was weaker than Yuuri, she thought that even when wolfram was a boy, he was weaker than his son, and he tried to look tougher despite his kindeness and selflessness.

"Wolfram.........is sick?!?" He eyed the girl on his bed, and looking at the gorgeous lass made him think. That's why she is acting weird, but she had been sick all the time.

"Yeah, since the day she came here, I found her unconscious in your tub three days ago..." But Miko was really worried as she eyed the thermometer on her hands that seem to burst.

"When he left the Blood pledge castle, he told me and everyone that he's already well, but Gisela said that the last time he checked Wolfram's temprerature, it was 39 degrees Celsius" Yuuri remembered the way how Gisela told him that, under the condition of the blond, it was hard for him to move a muscle. Reminscing the past events that happened, he remembered the way Wolfram confessed to him and the way he ran with difficulty, Yuuri felt guilty.

"I'm okay don't wor--" Wolfram now, who was really weak huffed silently but she dropped the glass as she looked at it in a blurry vision.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna pick--" The blond stood up and picked the glass smithereens but alas, with her vision blurry and all she found her finger bleeding. With the headache she's feeling, she didn't even have the strength to complain or wince at her injury, but instead she only stared at it with difficulty.

Seconds passed and wolfram's mind seemed not to work at this time, she thought of something but an action from the king made her green orbs widen in puzzlement. Yuuri had placed her bleeding finger on his mouth gently sucking, her sweet and rusty blood. The time seem to stop and Miko just stood there watching in amazement, even without starting her plan, the kid of hers made a move already.

"Mom!!! PHONE!!!" Shori shouted out loud that it echoed through the house, as it reached Yuuri's room.

"Oh! It's Uma-chan! Take care of Wolf for the rest of the night Yuuri, okay?" Miko shibuya walk in a fast pace that she reached the door in no time as she hurriedly ran downstairs leaving the door with a loud bang.

"Are you okay now?!..." Yuuri asked in a gentle manner not minding the childish character of his mom that recently left the room moments ago.

"I'm fine, don't worry, wimp!" Wolfram tried to look angry like he was before, a selfish brat, but that was just a mask for his sadness and pain.

"You're a good liar, you know..." Yuuri chuckled at her as the young Maou with black hair and black eyes, he then carried the light wolfram and made her seat onto his bed.

"I am not!"

"You are..."

"I. Am. Not!!!!"

"You! Are!"

"I am not a liar!"

"You are..."

"How can say so?" Wolfram pouted as she looked at Yuuri with watery eyes.

"You've done it many times..." Yuuri chuckled he looked at wolfram in the eye with a sneering face.

"When?!" The blond haired girl tried to hide it by being angry at her question.

"You've fooled me Wolfram, for four years, you've been sad and alone, for those long years, you never gave up on me and continued living, you never left me, for those years, when I say something bad to you, you'll just cry at nights in your room, and tell yourself that it's gonna be a good day after this night. You wore that arrogant, short-tempered, prideful and self proclaimed mask behind your kind and selfless personality. Hehe.. You even planned to be killed with my own hands for my sake as you saw yourself as a hindrance when you were chosen as a candidate for a maou." Wolfram was dumbfounded at what he heard now, Yuuri was talking and his back was facing her.

"I..." The blond mazoku was speechless and at the moment she found herself unable to express what's on her confused mind.

"Thank you wolfram," Yuuri embraced Wolfram tightly feeling happy to have a 'friend' always by his side and wolfram was shown to her fullest smiles. She can't help but let a few tears drop from her eyes, thus, she felt wonderful for the things he said to her. She cried and smiled ready to let go, ready to face it so, that everyone may be happy, 'Even if not me', she thought, and did not fought.

_Having a chance to be with you,_

_Will be a chance for me too_

_I will not let myself in anymore,_

_I'll just wait forever in the shore_

_And now I'll let you go_

_Still I'll protect you from head to toe,_

_Sure, I'll be your friend,_

_Until my time ends_

_You are my king not your lover_

_I wish to stay by your side forever_

_Even in a cave_

_I will still be just your slave_

_Just you_

_I too_

_Since the day we met,_

_Until you see my last breath._

"Yuuri... I'm ready, to ....." She sarted weakly in his embrace, trying to say the last words before she let her consciousness go, "I'm ready to let you go." Yuuri's eyes widen as he looked at wolfram's face full of tears and pain. The king laid his fiance on his bed and let a single drop of tear fall from his eyes.

* * *

**Wohooo! I've finished it at last! TBC! **

**neko-chan: sniffs!! My laptop's wet!!!!! I've been crying while typing this, you know I can feel wolfram's pain when I remeber episodes 80-82. and also episode 78, where wolfram cried for yuuri, when he thought yuuri will never come back again.**

**Listening to: Byakuya true light (piano version)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! HIT THAT BUTTON!**


End file.
